Happiness At Last
by Klutzy Saxophone Player
Summary: Edward didn't come back, and Victoria changed Bella. They're now sisters and live with the Volturi. Bella became a singer and changed her name, but how are Jasper and her so close? Wait... Why did he just... Oh, my. Things may get better... Or worse..
1. Chapter 1

**_HI! I'm sorta new to this so don't flame me too much if you don't like it please! If you want to review then review, it'll make my day! Thats it... I think..._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the songs or the Twilight Saga. Did any of you see Stephenie on Oprah today??_**

**BPOV**

It has been 23 years since Edward left me. I got over him a decade ago, and realized that he just wanted to change me, was extremely overprotective, and a person who looks at girls like they are meat, not a person. I became a singer two years ago with a bunch of songs about the way he left me, and how I got over him. The crowd apparently loved it, so now I am on tour.

"ARE YOU READY TO JAM OUT!?" I screamed into the microphone. The crowd's returning screams answered for me, I had to plug my ears cause my hearing heightened when I became a vampire. Oh yeah, Victoria found me, took some pity on me, changed me, and now we are sisters. I actually convinced her to take up the vegetarian style. She is now my manager. "Ok then lets start out with a happier one. This one is called I'm just a girl."

(I'm Just A Girl, Skye Sweetnam)

I'm just a girl

Don't want to be fly or high

Or go with any guy

Who wants me to be his sugarbaby

I'm just a girl

Don't wanna be hit

I'm not your chick so get a grip

You've gotta be fine to get a maybe

I want to be

Anything I want to be

Why can't you see

There are so many possibilities

Do you even know

There are a million places we can go

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I'm just a girl

Don't need the floss to be the boss of anything

I've already got what I've been wanting

I'm just a girl

I want to be me and have a personality

I don't get attention just by flaunted

[chorus]

I want to be only me

I want to show a little bit of personality

Take it or leave it

I really don't care

Cause there's more to me

Than the clothes that I wear

A sugarbaby, well maybe I'm not

But I think you better like everything that I've got

Make me smile, make me feel like a she

Just to make me be something that I don't want to be

[Chorus]

Mm mm baby

I'm just a girl

I'm just a girl

Wanna feel the beat under my feet

Oh it's so sweet

When the music takes control

I'm just a girl I wanna have fun

And you're the one for me I know

Cause I can feel it in my soul

[chorus] x2

I want to be

Anything I want to be

Why can't you see

There are so many possibilities

Do you even know

There are a million places we can go

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

The crowd went wild when the song was over. "Ok, this song is a bit sadder. Its called Tied Together With a Smile."

(Tied Together With a Smile, Taylor Swift)

Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty

Is the face in the mirror looking back at you

You walk around here thinking you're not pretty

But that's not true, cuz I know you

Hold on baby you're losing it

The water's high you're jumping in to it

And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

Guess its true that love is all you wanted

Cuz you're giving it away like it's extra change

Hoping it will end up in his pocket

But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain

Oh cuz it's not his price to pay

It's not his price to pay

Hold on baby you're losing it

The water's high you're jumping in to it

And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

oh oh oh oh

Hold on baby you're losing it

The water's high you're jumping in to it

And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

oh oh oh oh

You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

That song makes me want to cry, every time I play it. It reminds me of when I was just coming out of the zombie stage. "This one's called This Girl. Its about, well I could say a friend but I would be lying. This song is about me." Hopefully I could get through it.

(This Girl, Niki Flores)

There's a girl livin' in this town

Shes got her head up in the sky

but her feet are on the ground

There's a girl livin' on my street

She knows outside her little world

Somehow ends are gunna meet

And when the roads get kinda rough

She keeps one thing in mind

The longest journey always starts with

Once about a time

And this girl has seen a lot of pain

But this girls gunna smile again

But she knows a flower grows everytime

It rains

And this girls got a lot of dreams

She knows that tommorrow isn't what it seems

She might not slove a mystery tonight

But this girls gunna be alright

Theres a girl walking in these shoes

And she knows that everythings she got

is all shes got to loose

Theres a dream right behind these eyes

And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries

Being hard to fight the way things are

so she leaves the world behind

with the sound of doubt turned up so loud she turns the music up inside

::CHORUS::

And this girls seen a lot of pain

but this girls gunna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain

and this girls got a lot of dreams

she knows that tommorrow ain't what it seems

she might not slove a mystery tonight

but this girls gunna be alright

She knows it so much she's never seen

the sound will come louder to find out what it means

And this girls seen a lot of pain

but this girls gunna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain

and this girls got a lot of dreams

she knows that tommorrow ain't what it seems

she might not slove a mystery tonight

but this girls gunna be alright

Alright, shes gunna be alright

After that I played a few more songs, said goodnight to the crowd, and walked backstage to my dressing room. I got a knock a few minutes later, My best guess was that it was Vicky.

"Hey sis, come in." I said quietly, and the door opened to reveal someone I never expected to see.

"Well, darlin' I'm not your sister, but she said that I could find ya here." I knew that southern twang anywhere.

"JASPER!" I screamed and hugged him with all my might. We had kept close contact throughout the past eighteen years. Alice had left him for Edward, and well… He knew that Vicky and I were staying with the Volturi, so he came and I was the person who kept his head on his shoulders. He had accepted Vicky too, so that was a plus to our friendship.

"Wow. I should stop bye more often if I'm going to be greeted like this." He said teasingly.

I slapped his arm extremely hard. "So anything new in Italy?" Jazz joined the guard. After my tour I got home—to Italy.

"Well Rose and Em showed up and now have their own separate coven. They just couldn't stand being in the same house with _them_, so they left to get the permission to start their own coven. You can probably guess your father's answer."

Ah yes, Aro had become a second father to me, in a way that Carlisle never did. Every time that the Cullen's came to visit Vicky, Jazz, and I would hide with our hoods up constantly. That sucked, because as far as they know, Bella Swan offed herself, and Maria killed Jazz for escaping.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home. Will they be there?" This was my second to last show. Tomorrow was my last.

He chuckled, "Yes, and you're going home tonight with me while Vick fabricates the evidence of your 'death'."

"When are we going?" I asked as excited with this news as a child—wait scratch that—_Emmett_ on Christmas morning.

"In a few minutes if you want. There is something else I should tell you… Or I could show you. Your pick here, princess."

"Hmm… Would you show me?" I asked playfully, but was shocked when he closed the space between us and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back passionately because I became aware that I was in love with him for a long time now.

After a few minutes we broke apart and all I could say was, "Wow."

He chuckled before saying, "Well then Princess Jamie Orabella Volturi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why yes I will. Let go home Major." I said as I quickly kissed him and we walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um... So two chapters in one night... Wow... Its almost 12 here so I'm going to upload this and go to bed, but if you are reading THANKS! YOU ROCK! Um... so that's about it... Enjoy the chapter**

**BPOV**

So the flight home wasn't so bad, and I had new lyrics swimming in my head the whole way home. I might need to explain my powers. I can copy any power a Vampire, human, or shape shifter has. I have now gained the power to change my appearance since the last time the Cullens visited, so I changed myself into a girl with pin strait black hair with blue streaks, grew a few inches, and kept almost every other thing about me in place. My eyes were the last thing I changed though, I changed them to a bright sapphire blue. Jazz was shocked to see what I did with my eyes. They were what I always envisioned his to look like.

We ran the rest of the way to the castle, and even Gihana didn't recognize me. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked in her worker tone.

"Gihana, you and I both know a princess doesn't need an appointment to see her father…"

"JAMIE!! I missed you so much! We have to go shopping sometime!" She said as she hugged me.

"Aw, G, I missed you too! Yes but shopping with Heidi and Jane too. I'm going to go in now so I'll see you later." I said as I walked away and into the thrown room. My throne was unusually empty. Well, I wasn't there to fill it until now.

"DADDY!!!" I yelled as I entered. Everyone turned to look at me. I saw the eyes of the two people who broke my heart the most. Edward and Alice. I quickly changed Jazz into a boy with brown hear, brown eyes and freckles. He grew a half an inch and gave me a great full look.

"Jamie, my daughter! You're back! So how was touring?" Dad asked as I came and sat down on my throne with Jazz at my side.

"Wonderful! I made some people very happy." I answered cheerfully. "Who are those people?" I asked questioningly.

"These two are Edward and Alice Masen-Cullen. They are looking for their brother and sister; Emmett and Rosalie." I quickly looked at Alice's ring finger, sure enough there were two rings on there; engagement and wedding.

"May I see your minds?" I asked as I held my hand out. I had copied my father's power early on during my stay here.

Edward was the one who put his hand to mine first. I saw everything that happened, how he wasn't lying about the fact that he didn't love me, and how he and Alice cheated on Jasper. When he pulled his hand away I growled at him, "You. Are. Two. Of. The. Worst. People. I have. Ever. Meet. Get away from me now." My hair started to flame at the ends, Jazz came behind me and put a calming hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a bit. "Thank-you." I breathed as I kissed him on the lips quickly.

"I think it would be best now if you leave." Dad said stressed from all of this.

"I would agree." Edward said in a hurt voice. Damn him I hope he hurts for the rest of eternity.

"Good luck living with guilt!" I called sweetly as they left the room, and changed us back into our normal appearances.

"You two are together now?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously, "It just sorta happened."

"Finally, I though this would never happen." Uncle Marcus muttered.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" I yelled.

"Yes, I had seen the mate bond between you and him since he first arrived. I needed to let you two figure it out on your own though." Uncle said.

"I forgive you, Uncle. It was the right thing. Now, where are you guys hiding my teddy bear and rose?" I said sweetly at the beginning but getting more excited at the end.

"Uh… Princess, don't go looking for them for a while. They are in your room…" Jazz said gauging my reaction.

"EW! I NEED DISENFECTANT! LOTS AND LOTS OF DISENFECTANT! ASAP!" I screamed as I ran to my room.

"EMMETT MCCARTY AND ROSALIE HALE-MCCARTY! YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I CALL THE GUARD!" Lets just say that they were out of there in ten seconds.

"DAMN IT THAT WAS MY ROOM! WHY NOT JANE'S! I MEAN _COME ON!_" I yelled at them, as they took a good look at me. Then the stood there shocked.

"Yes its me… Back from the dead yada yada yada… I missed you both two, but you just violated my room… See where this speech is goin?"

"BELLS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Emmett then swept me up in a bear hug.

"Yeah Em… um… Its uncomfortable not to breathe so do you mind?" He let go and I hugged Rose.

"I missed you as much as Emmett. You guys came in at a close number two. Jazz was the first."

"I need to move into a different room…" I muttered, looking around my room from the door. Emmett laughed.

"Jazzy?" I called. He came out of the room across from me.

"You called Princess?"

"Hmm… I'm going to move in with you, immediately." I said as I kissed his lips.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Emmett yelled.

"Go away Emmett." I said against Jasper's lips, and he smiled.

"Let's go hunt, Em." Rose said and pulled him away quickly.

"Jamie…" Jazz said as he pulled away from me.

"Mhhm…" I said dazed.

"I love you."

I snapped out of it then. I squealed and jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards into our room and I shut the door before kissing him and saying. "Good thing too cause you're stuck with me." Then I let him feel all the love I had for him. God I love this empath a lot.

I quickly ran and grabbed his guitar from its place in the corner and put notes to the song I had in my head on the plane ride home. He looked at me questioningly and I answered, "Rose and Em broke mine." He chuckled, then shuddered.

Once I got all the notes down I started to sing.

(Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift)

I like the way you sound in the morning

Were on the phone and without a warning

I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard

I like the way I cant keep my focus

I watch you talk, you didn't notice

I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, Ill shine for you

Woah I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

Cause I'm gonna stay through it all

So jump then fall

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face

You got the keys to me; I love each scar on your face

I've never been so wrapped up, honey

I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

I had time to think it over

And all I can say is come closer

Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

Cause every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, Ill shine for you

Woah I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

Cause I'm gonna stay through it all

So jump then fall

The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet

I'll catch you, I'll catch you

When people say things that bring you to your knees

I'll catch you

The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry

But I'll hold you though the night until you smile

Woah I need you baby

Don't be afraid please jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

Cause I'm gonna stay through it all

So jump then fall

Jump then fall, baby

Jump then fall into me

Into me

And every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, Ill shine

And every time you're here, baby Ill show you

I'll show you you can jump then fall

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Into me

"You wrote a song for me?" Jazzy said awed at the end.

"Well who else would Jazzy?" I giggled, god I'm such a girl sometimes.

"Well now I have to come up with a nickname for you princess… I got it! To me you will be Princess Jammers Orabella Volturi."

"Jammers?" I asked.

"Well you do like to jam out."

I laughed and kissed him. "Do Rose and Em understand my new name?"

"Yes, and your father has his best shields around them, so Edward and Alice think they're dead too."

"Poor Carlisle and Esme." I whispered sadly.

"Darlin' they don't know I'm dead let alone those two. Edward and Alice don't live with them. Carlisle saved some other people and they have a new family."

"Ok. I love you." I mumbled as I kissed him.

"BREAK IT UP IN THERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY BABY SIS MAKIN OUT WITH JASPER WHEN I COME IN! ONE TIME WAS BAD ENOUGH!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the door.

Jasper reluctantly broke the kiss and opened the door just in time to see Rose smack him upside the head. I giggled. "Yes and you two violated my room. I still haven't gotten my disinfectants yet."

Rose pulled me out of the room and into the garden. "Ok, now that we've lost the guys, you can tell me what happened."

"Well I was distraught when Edward left me. Victoria found me moths later took a little pity on me and changed me. She's a sister to me. My change took a week to finish, and while I was a newborn we came here. Jazz tracked us down 18 years ago because Alice left him and she kept getting glimpses of me. Vague, but enough to think that her mind was playing tricks on her, plus he's accepted Vicky and was my best friend, we just sotta happened to fall in love. Uncle Marcus said that he saw the mate bond and if he had said anything about it that would've ruined it. He kept his mouth shut for a long time. We tell each other a lot of different stuff." I explained.

"You know, I think I'd like to get to know Victoria. She seems like a good friend to you."

"She reminded me of you Rose."

"She would always tell me that too. 'Vicky you and Rosalie are so alike! You would make great friends.' Now I get to meet you." Vicky said as she ran over to the two of us.

"Vicky! How did it go?" I asked.

"Perfect. Everyone thinks that Izzy Marks is dead. Fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into a propane tank. Car exploded and the 'remains' were unidentifiable. Surprisingly your license plate survived and that's how they knew it was you."

"Nice story." Rose commented.

" Yeah, so what's been going on with you guys?" Vicky said, and we all chatted like we were old friends. This was the start of a good life, and beautiful friendsips.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say, HOLY CRAP! Didn't expect any e-mail this morning when I checked my e-mail! thank you to all of those people who alerted and favorited my story, THANK GUYS! YOU MADE MY DAY! WHOO! *gives readers a really hyper virtual wave* **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, or the books. Sadly I don't even own a pair of combat boots. :'( But hopefully my luck will change!**

**JAMIE/BELLA POV**

I had a bad feeling when I came back. Sure enough, the guard's two resident munchkins, Jane and Alec attacked me.

I fell backwards onto the ground and said, "I missed you guys too, but was all that really necessary? These were my favorite pair of jeans."

"YES!" They both replied.

"Jane look, it's a shirtless Felix!" I said quickly, even for a vampire. You wouldn't believe how fast that girl's head came up. She jumped off me, dragging Alec with her, and looked around.

"Or it could've been my imagination… I don't really know…" I laughed really hard. She smacked my arm so hard that it actually hurt, she would never use her power on me.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THE IS GOING TO BE A DAY WHERE A SHRITLESS FELIX IS WALKING AROUND, YOU TELL ME, AND I'M NOT GOING TO BELIVE YOU AND MISS IT!" She screamed. Guess who was behind her as she screamed this.

"Uh… I was supposed to get you princess… and your friends… you're all supposed to be going to the throne room. Master Aro wants you there."

"Thanks Felix!" I said as cheerfully as I could before I burst out laughing.

We walked to the throne room and when I entered with my hood up I saw Carlisle and Esme. Why? Why does God punish me like this? I changed my appearance back to Jamie and handed Rose my cloak. She put it on quickly to hide herself.

"Father, who are these people now? We are surely busy today." I said as I quickly kissed Jasper's lips and sat down on my throne.

"Carlisle, Esme, meet Princess Jamie Orabella Volturi. My daughter." Dad said to them. Then he turned to me, "Jamie dear, meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We just meet two of their children earlier. Edward and Alice."

With this news they looked shocked. "May I see your thoughts?" I asked sweetly and once again held up my hand.

Esme was the lucky winner. I had seen all of her thoughts, how distraught she was when they left me, how crushed she was when she learned of my death, how her family fell apart with Edward and Alice's betrayal, and how it took her two weeks to get over my death and start a new family.

"Wow. You had a lot of love for this Bella." I said.

"Yes, when losing her, it was like losing my son all over again." She stated sadly.

"Father I'm going to retire now. I have moved into the room across from mine, and will you get someone to please disinfect my room?"

"Yes daughter, you and your mate can leave now."

I grabbed Jazz's hand and ran out of the room. I couldn't stand it anymore; I started to dry-sob into his chest.

"What's wrong, Jammers?" He asked worriedly.

"I-I caused so much pain to your family, that I should be arrested. I saw Esme's face as they told her Bella died. I-I just wanted to die right there." I continued to sob and he carried me the rest of the way to our room.

"How could this get past me?" he mumbled softly as he sat down, we me on his lap.

"I'm good at hiding emotions, but they just tend to come down all at once sometimes."

After I calmed down a bit, we walked out of the room, and into the piano room, where I put words to a song I wrote when Edward left me.

(Beauty from Pain, Superchick)

The lights go out all around me

One last candle to keep out the night

And then the darkness surrounds me

I know I'm alive

But I feel like I died

And all that's left is to accept that it's over

My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made

I try to keep warm but I just grow colder

I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me

The best I can do is just get through the day

When life before is only a memory

I wonder why God lets me walk through this place

And though I can't understand why this happened

I know that I will when I look back someday

And see how you've brought beauty from ashes

And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me

Trying to hold to what I can't see

I forgot how to hope

This night's been so long

I cling to your promise

There will be a dawn

After all this has passed

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

Jazz looked shocked when I was done. Yeah, this song is sort of depressing, but it was my feelings during that time in my life.

"Hey lil' sis' you ok? Do I need to beat Jazz up?" Emmett called as he ran in here.

"No, Em I don't. But thanks for the offer. I'm going to go for a walk… Jazzy? Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." He took my hand and left the room.

I had forgotten how lovely Italy was at night. The stars shone above us as we raced through the countryside. We had reached the top of a hill covered in lush green grass, and colorful wildflowers. I jumped down, tripping a surprised Jazz on my way down. What he doesn't know is that I planned that.

"Yes I do." He said, tickling me.

"Shit! I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes you did darlin'. So, why'd you bring us here?"

"Jasper Whitlock, you need to shut up so I can stargaze with my boyfriend."

"Wait—Do I know this boyfriend of yours?"

"Well, let me think… You might. He's tall, has the softest blonde hair ever, and he looks damn sexy when he is a brunette. Not that he doesn't when he's a blonde, when he's a blonde hair falls into his eyes and makes him look extremely sexy. Even more so than he does as a brunette." I answered playing along.

"Hmm… Then your boyfriend wouldn't mind if I did this?" He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "I don't even think he would mind if I did this." I kissed him longer this time.

This banter continued for a while until I noticed the sun was coming up. "Jazz, it's almost sunrise. We should go before my Dad finds out we've been missing all night."

"Yeah, lets go."

We ran back to the castle, surprisingly Carlisle and Esme were still there. They were just saying their goodbyes to dad when we got back. I changed Jazz to the brunette that was there yesterday, we said our goodbyes to them.

"Jazzy, you look good." I whispered into his ear.

"I WANT IN ON THIS SECRET!" Emmett screamed as he bounded over to us.

I laughed. "You really wanna know, Em?"

"YES!"

I came up and whispered in his ear, "Jazz looks really sexy as a brunette."

"EWWW!!! JAMIE WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND TELL ME THAT!" He screamed like a little girl.

"Em, baby, haven't I told you that you don't need to know every secret?" Rose said as she came up behind him.

"Yes. But Rosie, she said Jazz looked sexy as a brunette! My eyes are burning." I made him human enough to cry, and sent waves of sadness to Emmett.

"Emmie its—HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE CRYING! ACTUAL TEARS!"

That's when I feinted. My last thoughts before I blacked out were, _Jazzy catch me please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so a few things before I get out of your hair and move on with the chapter... Its shorter than the others (No lyrics.. *tear* this was a more serious chapter...) AND, *insert hyper drumroll please* THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWER SPAZINKO! Thank you for making my day! You're the bomb! (Did I say that already???) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BELLA/JAMIE POV**

I could feel myself waking up, but I remained as still and silent so I could listen to the voices in the room.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" A very worried Vicky said.

"I don't know, she has never done this before." Dad said equally worried, and I could hear Rose's muffled sobs. She was probably sobbing into Emmett's shoulder.

"What happened again?" Jane said from the other side of the room.

"I-I don't know. We were talking with Emmett and Rose, and Em started to cry with tears, and she passed out." I could hear Jasper's voice shaking as he ended the story. I then heard everyone leave the room to give Jazz some time alone with me. "Jammers baby, I need you to wake up. I love you so much—you can't even imagine." He started to dry sob.

I need to wake up. "Jazzy?" I croaked as I opened my eyes forcefully.

"Jamie, thank god you're awake. I though I lost you. I-I don't know what I would've done if you were gone."

"Well you're just gonna have to deal with me forever, cause I have no intention of dying." I tried to sit up, but his hand just pushed me down again.

"You need your rest." He said.

"I'm going to at least sit up. This has happened before, and I'll be walking by tomorrow if there aren't any worried boyfriends in the picture. So chill out Jazz, I mean it was just my mind shutting down for—How long was I out?"

"A week." He said.

"Oh, shit. Um, Emmett cried real tears before I passed out didn't he?"

"Yes where is this going?"

"One of my powers. Send Rose in here, I think I might've just done more than make Emmett cry. Jazz, I need to talk to her alone, and you need to hunt. I hear GERMANY HAS SOME GOOD BEARS!" I screamed the last part so Em will take him hunting. He needed to be gone while I broke this news to Rose.

"JAZZ! LETS GO HUNTING! SOMEONE SAID THAT GERMANY HAS SOME GOOD BEARS!" Em yelled as he burst into the room. "Baby sis! You're awake! Well then come on Jazz irritable bears wait for no one!"

"Send in Rose please." I whispered. I sound like a dying queen talking to her daughter. Eww. I'm never going to die, well, unless Jazz does. The guys left the room and Rose came in.

"Jamie you're awake! I'm so happy!" She started to sob a little bit.

"Aww, don't cry! I think I just over-used one of my powers. On you and Emmett."

"Wait, you mean when you made him cry?" She asked.

"Yes, but there's more... One sec." I listened carefully. Yep there are three little heartbeats. "Rose, I got some good news for you!" I am so happy!

"What?"

"You're getting your wish Rose, you're going to be a mother. One of my powers is to make vampires a little bit more human. Human enough so they can have children. I was going to tell you a little later, but I did it when I made Emmett cry."

"You're serious!" I nodded and she hugged me. "We need to go shopping for baby clothes!"

"You're forgetting Emmett, Rose…" I reminded her.

"HOW COULD I FORGET THAT I HAVE TO TELL EMMY!?"

"Tell Emmy what?" Emmett said as the guys came in the room.

"God that was fast…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, well Jazz wouldn't go to Germany." Emmett pouted.

"Em lets go somewhere private and talk." Rose said.

They left the room and Jazz quickly kissed me on the lips.

"I told you to go to Germany, but I'm happy you're back."

"I just couldn't stand being away from you like this. I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid that we're going way too fast."

"Silly vampire," I said as I pinched his cheek, "I'll tell you if you are if you let your secret out."

"Marry me." He whispered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know every way to hurt a man's ego Jammers." He said sadly, while shacking his head.

"Don't be stupid. I'll marry you, give me a second to recover."

"Wait did you say yes or no?" Jazz now said confused.

"Sometimes I swear…" I muttered under my breath. "Me." I pointed to myself while talking slow, "Say." Pointed to my mouth, "Yes." I shook my head yes.

"Shit. I don't have a ring…" He muttered.

I smacked my head and laughed. "You really thought this one through didn't you?" I saw the ring case in his pocket, "Though Emmett did for you." I motioned to his pocket.

You could hear him exhale. "Well that was covenant."

I laughed as he put the ring on my finger.

**_READ THE NOTE PLEASE! I HAVE IMPORTANT QUESTIONS AND SOME STUFF IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW/FLAME!_**

**Things going too fast? I was worried to put this in here, but they already know that their mates... (*silently curses Marcus' big mouth and my own*) Um... anything else you want to say about the story (btw... I _do not_ want to be one of those writers that ends their story because of a few meanies that flame the story relentlessly, so IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! *says in a voicemail person's voice* If you wish to flame this story please do so once... No bad words please... No mockery... You can compare and tell me what to do better... *slaps self and cuts the voice out* That's all for my rant THANKS! YOU READERS ROCK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is shorter than normal, but I have severe writer's block, and have other plots for different stories going through my head, so I guess this'll have to do until I get these random thoughts down. Maybe they'll turn into a different story. I don't know. I GOT MORE REVIEWERS AND I LOVE YOU ALL (in a friend sorta way) ! OH I CAN'T FORGET THE FAVORITERS AND ALERTERS! SHANKS PEOPLE! UR ALL THE BOMB! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! BUT I'M GOING TO SEE NEW MOON TOMORROW MAYBE!!! *EXCITED SQUEAL***

**Two Years Later**

Jazz and I have been married for a year now. After we got engaged, we decided that it was such short notice that we would wait a year. Plus Rose decided she didn't want to look 'fat' in a bridesmaid dress.

Rose and Em had triplets, two boys and one girl. They are all pranksters… I wonder where they get that… (Notice the sarcasm) It was quite funny to see Rose get pissed at Em, because he was encouraging their love of pranks. They dyed my hair purple today; not that I didn't object, I was going to do that anyway.

Jasmine Isabella McCarty was almost as pretty as her mother. She had her mother's grace and body shape, but Emmett's hair and dimples. She also had her mother's stunning blue eyes from when she was human. She's the oldest

Aaron Bello McCarty also had his father's dimples, eyes and muscle, but he had his mother's hair. He was usually the quiet one. Until he got that mischievous grin on his face, he was usually the mastermind behind all the pranks going down in the castle. He's the middle child, but is over-protective like a big brother

Last but not least is the baby of the family Ethan Garrett McCarty. He's… The lankiest of the kids, has the most brains, and got his mother's temper. Not one of these children is vain though.

My Jazzy was on another one of Father's missions, and I was, once again, sitting at my desk writing to Jane. My dear little sister was on the mission also, and I missed her like crazy. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, it surprised me, and I jumped up and screamed, "I'M VIBRATING!"

Realizing it was my phone I quickly answered and yelled, "WHO IS THIS!"

"Sadly I though you would check your caller ID." The most beautiful voice came through the receiver.

"Jazz." I breathed.

"Hey, darlin' what's going on there? How's everyone else?"

"Well triple trouble's living up to their name, you'll get a shock when you get home. Em is back to no sex for a month. Everything's normal, how are you? Maria giving you any trouble yet?"

"No, and will you please not say her name?" Oops, I hit a sore spot. "Sorry, and OKIE DOKIE ARTICHOKIE!"

He chuckled. "I'll be home in a few months, don't worry Jammers."

"Baby worry is my middle name."

"Really its actually Orabella."

"JAZZ SARCASM!" I scolded.

"I got to go, I love you." Jazzy said sadly.

"I love you too. Now go kick some vampire ass." I couldn't help it I had to give my man some encouragement.

"Bye."

"Bye." I closed the phone and sighed. I miss him so much. I just want to keep him with me forever, but the Prince has his duties to the guard. I just then got an Idea for a song.

(Hot, Avril Lavigne)

You're so good to me, baby baby

I want to lock you up in my closet

Where no one's around

I want to put your hand in my pocket

Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner

And kiss you without a sound

I want to stay this way forever

I'll say it loud

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby

You're so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better

Just take it in

And I can show you all the places

You've never been

And I can make you say everything

That you never said

And I will let you do anything

Again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby

You're so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently

Always I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go, yeah

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby

You're so good to me, baby baby

You're so good

Definitely going to hide this. It'll probably never see the day of light until I decided if I want to go back into the music business.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Ok, so because I am a devoted student I will try to make a new chapter over the weekends..._ _HAPPY THANKSGIVING VIEWERS!!! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD TURKEY DAY, AND WATCH THE MACY'S DAY PARADE!!!! THANKS REVIEWERS!_**

**JASPER'SPOV**

I was sitting in my cabin in Washington. I can't believe I was back here, but Edward and Alice have broken several rules and Aro gave orders to have them killed. I missed my Jammers like crazy, but I had to say here and finish the mission. It's my duty as the Prince of the Volturi. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating. I checked the caller ID and it was my father-in-law.

"Hello father. If you don't mind me asking, why did you call?" I answered formally.

"Son, its Jamie." I swear to god my world stopped right there. "She's in one of those coma-like states right now, and we think that if you came home she would wake up. You may come home, and if she wakes you won't have to go back." Aro sounded formal, but his voice was cracking throughout the whole thing.

"I'm on my way. I'll get Sam to teleport me. I'll see you in a minute or two." I hung up then and quickly ran to Sam and said, "Sam, I need you to teleport me to the throne room at the castle right now. Its an emergency."

He nodded and I was in the throne room. I ran all the way to our room, where I suppose she was lying down. I threw open the oak double doors and stopped dead in my tracks. She looked so fragile, so peaceful, it looked as if she was made of glass and if I touched her she would break in a million pieces. I gulped and walked slowly over to the bed, where her _purple hair? When the hell did that happen?_ Her purple hair was fanned all around the pillow. I took her hand gently and whispered softly in her ear, "Darlin' please wake up for me? Please, I-I can't ever loose you. Life without you isn't worth it." I said dry sobbing at the end.

Then I did something I never thought I would do ever again. I prayed.

_~A few hours later~_

I was just sitting by our bed, head in my hands. Someone's hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see Aro. He told me gently, "They got them, would you like to watch?"

I quickly decided and whispered, "Yes. Just give me a minute." He left us alone and I kissed Jamie on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be back."

**BPOV**

"I'll be back." Jazz whispered softly. _NO! JAZZY DON'T LEAVE ME! _I started to thrash around, forcing myself to wake up. I had to wake up now. I just had to; something important was going down, because Jazz was home.

"Jammers, baby?" He whispered as my eyes fluttered open.

I couldn't help it I jumped up and kissed him with all the force I could muster.

We kissed like that for a few minutes and then Jazz pulled away and said, "Darlin' Edward and Alice are going to be executed because they have broke many rules. Do you want to go watch? Even tell them a few last words?"

"Sadly yes. I want to say some things before they die." My voice turned vengeful.

We walked down to the throne room hand in hand, and then I saw them. They had pure looks of fear on their faces. I walked over to Edward and ran a hand across his jaw before slapping him as hard as I could. Then I whispered in his ears softly, but cruelly, "I was her friend, you bastard. I hope you enjoy hell."

Walking over to Alice, I just whispered, "Best friends with her my ass, you never were, you were sneaking around with this asshole. Besties don't do that dear. I hope you burn in hell too."

With that I walked over to Jazz and we left the room my appearance slowly changing to Bella's. "BELLA WAIT!" Alice and Edward called, but I kept walking.

I kissed Jazz harder then when I woke up, and we could hear the screeches coming from the throne room.

_~TIME WARP: THE NEXT DAY~_

We walked out of the bedroom the next morning and Emmett yelled "SCORE!"

Rose and the kids soon came out, and little Ethan asked, "What does score mean?"

We laughed and went to go hunt. I was really tired when we got home so I just went and picked up my guitar and wrote down some new lyrics.

(So Small, Carrie Underwood)

Yeah, Yeah

What you got if you ain't got love

The kind that you just want to give away

It's okay to open up

Go ahead and let the light shine through

I know it's hard on a rainy day

You want to shut the world out and just be left alone

But don't run out on your faith

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been up there searching for forever

Is in your hands

When you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else seem so small

It's so easy to get lost inside

A problem that seems so big at the time

It's like a river that's so wide

It swallows you whole

While you siting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change

And worrying about all the wrong things

Time's flying by

Moving so fast

You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been up there searching for forever

Is in your hands

Oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been up there searching for forever

Is in your hands

Oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else...

Oh it sure makes everything else seem so small

Yeah, Yeah

I just fell back on the bed after I was done, hitting Jazz's legs. I just laid there the rest of the night. Aaron 'woke' me up saying that he found out what 'score' meant. I just gave the poor kid a hug; no one should see that. They're in so much trouble when they exit their room. Actually…

"Jazz, keep my poor nephew in here. I need to talk to his parents." I quickly left the room and ran to theirs.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME!? YOUR SON WALKED IN ON YOU!!!!!!! HE'S IN MY ROOM TRAUMATIZED RIGHT NOW!!!!! POOR LITTLE GUY… JAZZ HAS BEEN KEEPING HIM ALMOST CALM FOR THE PAST HOUR!!!!!!!"

That sure got them out of the room. Rose looking sad, and embarrassed, and Emmett looking mortified. I had to giggle. "Go talk to your son." I whispered.

When they took off I went to my recording studio, to record a new song.

(Don't Forget to Remember Me, Carrie Underwood)

18 years have come and gone

For mama they flew by

But for me they drug on and on

We were loading up that Chevy

Both tryin' not to cry

Mama kept on talking

Putting off good-bye

Then she took my hand and said

'Baby don't forget

Before you hit the highway

You better stop for gas

There's a 50 in the ashtray

In case you run short on cash

Here's a map and here's a Bible

If you ever lose your way

Just one more thing before you leave

Don't forget to remember me'

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home

And those bills there on the counter

Keep telling me I'm on my own

And just like every Sunday I called mama up last night

And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right

Before we hung up I said

'Hey mama, don't forget

To tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall

And tell mee-maw that I miss her

Yeah, I should give her a call

And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl

Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be

Don't forget to remember me'

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray

I haven't done this in a while

So I don't know what to say but

'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place

Yeah, I know there are more important things,

But don't forget to remember me

But don't forget to remember me

I started to cry, because those were the almost the same things that happened to me, but more modern, because it would sound weird if I said write letters after phones were invented. I missed my family so much. It just made me sad. I decided to record another song to take my mind off of this.

(Some Hearts, Carrie Underwood)

'Ye never been the kind that you'd call lucky

Always stumbling' around in circles

But I must have stumbled into something

Look at me

Am I really alone with you?

I wake up feeling like my life's worth living

Can't recall when I last felt that way

Guess it must be all this love you're giving

Never knew never knew it could be like this

But I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me

You're the last thing my heart expected

Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody

Someone who someone who makes me feel like this

Well I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine

Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine

Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

I couldn't help but smile at the end of this song. It just makes me happy. I decided to record one more, and then go 'missing' for a few days.

(Ordinary Day, Vanessa Carlton)

Just a day,

Just an ordinary day,

Just trying to get by,

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy,

But he was looking to the sky.

And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize

That everyday he finds

Just what he's looking for,

Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

And you'd swear those words could heal.

And as I looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine.

And I know he's no stranger,

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?

In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,

See what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

Time will not flee.

Can you see?

Just a dream,

Just an ordinary dream,

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that ordinary boy

Or was it all in my head?

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real.

But as I looked to the door,

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can,

Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand,

In the palm of your hand?

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy,

But he was looking to the sky.

After this song was over I quickly made my 'escape' through my secret passageway in the wall; I tapped a certain spot, entered my password, and my fingerprint to open it up. I swiftly ran through it, and took a plane to Sydney, Australia. There is one of my houses for when I need to get away, by myself, for a few days.

I reached the cabin around 4:00 that night. It was winter their, but the sunsets were still beautiful. I sat out on my back porch, wearing a flowing white sundress with a matching sun hat, watching the sunset in content. My life couldn't get any better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY! I HAD A BUSY WEEKEND SO THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER (No lyrics...) AND I'M SO SORRY! SHANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, FAVORITE STORIERS, AND WHOEVER TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY LAME EXCUSE!!! KEEP UP THE AMAZING READING! **

**~Klutzy**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *mumbles* Lucky damn pixie... Gets Jasper.... Dammnit... **

**Camera Person who also happens to be Alice: Um... K? I'm right here, and we're rolling...**

**Me: OH SORRY! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, THE CHARACTERS, AND I DID NOT WANT TO KILL ALICE (I GLADLY KILLED DOUSHEWARD... *mumbles again* STUPID DOUSHE TOOK MY NICKNAME... BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD... (EDWARD'S VOICE: 'WITHOUT YOU LIFE WAS LIKE A MOONLESS NIGHT... ME: BULLSHIT!) BELLA'S STUPID TO BE WITH HIM... JASPER'S TOTALLY BETTER... DANCED A JIG AROUND THE FIRE AS HE BURNED... ANGER MANAGEMENT THAT COULD GIVE PAUL A RUN FOR HIS MONEY....**

**ALICE: UM.. K? You're mumbling again... and he's right behind you... *cowers in fear***

**Me: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER WHILE I GRAB THE MATCHES AND GET BELLA! *SCREAMS AND RUNS OFF BUT NOT AFTER TURNING AROUND AND SCREAMING 'DOUSHE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FUCKING NICKNAME!'***

**BPOV**

_If you are new to the story please skip the authors note. If you are a reiviewer, alerter, or a favorite storyier please look. IF THAT DOESN'T GET TO YOU THEN PLEASE READ THE FUCKING AUTHORS NOTE!! Shanks! _

I had been in Australia for a few hours, and decided I would call Jazz before he got really, really displeased about me. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed his number, but not after I made his caller ID not show him that I was calling. It said that I was a private number.

"Hello?" A very monotone voice came through that I instantly recognized as Jazzy.

I quickly disguised my voice, "I have your wife, Mr. Whitlock." My voice was very manly, and sounded almost like James'.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"No need to yell Mr. Whitlock, I just said I have you wife. I am her personal driver, and was wondering if your car could drive in the ocean?"

"Who the hell are you? My wife has no personal driver for her aqua-car." **(bear with me please, I could think of nothing else!)**

"Oh, but she does… She never mentioned that I am alive and well Mr. Whitlock… It's a shame you'll never see her unless…" I changed my voice back to normal. "YOU GET YOUR ASS TO OUR HOUSE IN AUSTARALIA THIS SECOND!"

"JAMMERS!? I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Awww Jazzy! Do you really think that little of me? I could have their asses burned in a second… Now get down here!"

"Ok, I don't think that little of you, but could you not scare me like that please? I seriously thought you were James." He paused to calm down, "I'll be there in a few hours, I'll run and swim. I'm in Greece right now looking for you. It was too quiet."

I laughed, but a wave of nausea came over me, so I ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Jazzy?" I croaked after I was done.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know!" I sobbed into the receiver.

"I'll be there in an hour…" He whispered trying to hide his anxiety, but I could tell even though his voice was filled with love.

"Ok. I love you Jazzy-bear." I said trying to calm down, and then I noticed my cheeks were wet. I touched my eyes, and I felt tears. This isn't normal. Another wave of nausea came over me and I threw up again. "Hurry Jazz." I whispered.

We said a few more words and then I hung up. Then I saw what was taped to the mirror.

_Jelly,_

_Here's an early response pregnancy test. I had a feeling you might need it._

_Peanut + Butter (Rose and Vicky) _

"OH SHIT! THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! I'M TRUNING ALMOST HUMAN FOR AWHILE!" _For the baby. _My thoughts finished, as I lifted up my dress to look at my stomach. Sure enough there was a small bump, and I felt my heart soar. I quickly grabbed my hairbrush and started to sing waling on sunshine.

Two full songs without throwing up during the chorus later, I heard footsteps. My soldier thought he was as quiet as a mouse, so I decided to sneak up behind him. I followed him around for a few minutes; he was walking at a human pace, and kissed his neck and said, "BOO!"

Boy, did he turn around fast, and spin me around. I just had enough time to make it to the kitchen sink before I blew chunks again. "What's wrong?" He whispered once I was done. The poor boy was really scared of losing me.

"Nothing… Nothing… Just morning sickness." I said like it was nothing. He looked confused. "Don't spin me again please when I tell you…" I trailed off and sent these words into his head; _you're going to be a daddy! _

He was in shock, frozen in place… I didn't believe that it would happen to us either… Let alone plan this…

"Really?" He said incredulously, a few minutes later when he snapped out of it.

"Really." I said smiling. Then I ran to the bedroom to change into a tight t-shirt and short jean shorts. You could just barely see my bump in them, but with vampire eyes it was very noticeable.

"Celebratory walk on the beach?" I said as I came back and slipped on some flip-flops.

"You've made me the happiest man on earth." He said as he kissed me fervently.

"You know I'm taking that as a yes." I mumbled against his lips before I pulled back and pulled him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**This my dear friends is the end.... The last chapter.... BUT I AM THINKING OF CREATING A NEW STORY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT FROM A DIFFERENT POV THEN JAZZ AND BELLA/JAMIE! DON'T FEAR! I'm going to cry... *fans face* First story finished... sadly though only 8 chapters, but hopefully the next one will be longer... ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB ONCE AGAIN AND I AM PUTTING A POLE UP FOR THE NEXT STORY IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Ahh.. The final chapter's here... NO!**

**Jasper: Are you ok Klutzy? **

**Me: No Jasper HOLD ME!**

**Jasper: Ok, but finish the disclaimer first...**

**Me: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters but the ones I created... *jumps into Jasper's arms***

**Alice: JASPER WHAT THE HELL!? **

**Jasper: Sorry Allie. *drops me***

**Me: NOOOO!! No one to comfort me *edward walks over and hold out his arms* NEVER DOUSHEWARD!! **

**BPOV**

**FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY READ THE DAMN AUTHORS NOTE AND DISCLAIMER PLEASE! Thanks. **

A few weeks later and my bump was totally noticeable. It was one size smaller than Rose's when she had the triplets. I knew we had to go home, but I didn't want to. I love it here and if I didn't have to, I would never leave. I decided to call Vicky and Rose while Jazz was out hunting. **(Peanut and Butter if you don't remember. Bella is Jelly. Rose is peanut, and Vicky is butter)**

I quickly dialed Vicky's number. "WHAT?!" she growled into the phone.

"What a great way to say hello to your sister… Were you otherwise preoccupied?" I said laughing at the end, and then I started to cry; damn hormones.

"JELLY-BELLY! WHAT'S WRONG?! DO I NEED TO KICK JASPER'S ASS!?" She yelled, and that made me laugh.

"No, its just these damn pregnancy hormones… They really get to you…" I commented; it was normal, but funny to see Jazzy's reaction. Sometimes it was hard to be in the same room as me.

"YOU'RE _WHAT?!_" she screamed at me picking up the right word.

"Vicky, did I ever mention that I'm pregnant?" I innocently said.

"No… Why would you ever keep something like this from me? When are you due? You better get your pregnant ass back to this castle within the next week or I'm going to Australia to get you and drag you back here."

"We're leaving in a few days. You know the whole: Say goodbye to the house for now, hope nothing happens to it."

"Well hurry up! We all miss you so much! Rose is about to remove Emmett's manhood if he asks when you two are coming home. WAIT—HERE HE IS! I'm giving the phone to him…"

"JELLY-BELLY! HOW'S MY FAVORITE SISTER! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU COMING HOME? ME AND THE KIDS MISS YOU!"

"Emmie-bear. Chill. So what's new?" I laughed the whole time and I missed my big brother.

"Nothing, but when are you coming home? Rosie threatened to—um—take something away if I asked her one more time when you two are coming home."

I had to laugh at that; it was even funnier when he stuttered about it. "Em, we'll be home in a few days… I have a surprise for you and the kids when I get home."

"Why is Vicky running around screaming 'I'M AN AUNT! SHE'S PREGNANT! SHE'S PREGNANT!'"

"Emmie, big bro… I'm having a baby…"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" He roared, going all over-protective big brother on me, and I started to cry.

"N-no d-don't." I started to sob.

"Aww! I'm so sorry Jelly! I didn't mean to be angry. It was just a shock! Don't tell Rosie I yelled at you!"

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY PREGNANT SISTER!?" I heard Rose's voice in the background.

"I got to go Em. See you later." I said still crying a little bit.

"By Jamie." He mumbled, he sounded like he was running from Rose.

Jazz came back a few hours later and found me still with puffy red eyes.

"You told them didn't you." He whispered pulling me into his arms. I just nodded and cried into his chest. "How'd Em take it?"

"H-He said, and I quote, 'I'll kill him.' He wouldn't really do that would he Jazzy?" I sobbed harder into his chest.

"No, don't worry Jammers. He reacted like that because you're his little sis." He said comfortingly. I calmed down slightly.

"Damn it I stained your shirt." I said getting angry with myself. I loved that shirt on him, but not as much as those tight white t-shirts he just bought…

Jazz cleared his throat and I jumped up. While shaking those thoughts out of my mind I said, "Lets pack the flight is early tomorrow."

*****************

The flight the next day seemed to go by very fast, and by 1:00 that afternoon I was waddling into the throne room. When the doors opened my father looked like the happiest person ever time two, and everyone smiled. It was then when I heard the growl. I listened to this person's mind very quickly.

_How dare she! She belongs to me! That should be me helping her to the chair! Bella _will _be mine!_

I knew that voice all too well, "EDWARD ANTHONY MANSEN CULLEN SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" I screamed and my hair flamed up.

He came out of the shadows. "Bella I lied—I love you. Without you life was like a moonless night—"

"BULL SHIT! I'M MARRIED, AND PREGNANT. LOOK AT HOW WELL I'M DOING WITHOUT _YOU!_" I screamed, and with that he charged at me.

First I held Jazz back with my shield. If anyone was going to kill him, it was I. The guard knew what would happen if he did come back for me, so they stayed in place. Next flame shot from my fingers and I started him on fire. Before it hit him I said, "I hope you burn in hell." **(and then I came in and danced around the fire… LOL XD)**

When the guard had the fire put out and the ashes cleaned up I let Jazz out of the shield and that's when I collapsed.

**(I could end it here, but I wanted to make a longer chapter for you guys…)**

~TIME WARP: NEXT DAY~

I groaned and rolled over, trying to get more sleep. I had to every once in awhile, but when I heard all the chatter I sat up quickly then fell back down on the pillows.

"Ugh." I mumbled. "Head rush."

"JAMIE!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Too loud damn it! I have a killer headache!" I growled.

"Sorry!" Everyone whispered.

"What's up with all the unison going on here?" It all came back to me then. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! IS THE BABY OK?!" **(I just found out that ok is a person when you turn it sideways! Cool huh?)**

Everyone shared glances and exited, Jazz looked at me then. I automatically assumed the worst and started to cry.

"Jammers, shhh. Everything is ok, but I have some good news and bad news."

"If you don't tell me the news right now I swear to god that you aren't getting any for three months after the baby is born." I growled at him.

He grew paler and then said, "Good news: we're having twins. Bad news: you can't use your powers until the twins are born. Sorry babe, your dad's orders. We don't want to lose you three."

I really wanted to do a jig… But I looked like a nine-month pregnant woman with twins, so I couldn't. So I just smiled at him and grabbed my iPod. I played one of my favorite bands, Fall Out Boy. We were close and I was quite sad when I said my goodbyes to them.

(I Slept With a Member of Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written for Me, Fall Out Boy)

I found the cure to growing older

And you're the only place that feels like home

Just so you know, you'll never know

And some secrets weren't meant to be told

But I found the cure to growing older

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends

And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again

And I've got arrogance down to a science

Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends

[Chorus: x2]

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's

So fitting, so fitting of the way you are

You can't cover it up

Can't cover it up

Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips

I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped

Back to your family cause I know you will be missed

So you can find a safe place, brace yourself

They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone

But for what we've become, we just feel more alone

Always weigh what I've got against what I left

So progress report: I am missing you to death

[Chorus: x2]

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's

So fitting, so fitting of the way you are

You can't cover it up

Can't cover it up

Someone old

No one new

Feeling borrowed

Always blue

Someone old

No one new

Feeling borrowed

Always blue

Someone old

No one new

Feeling borrowed

Always blue

Someone old

No one new

Always borrowed

Always you

I found a cure to growing older

I found a cure to growing older

[Chorus: x2]

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's

So fitting, so fitting of the way you are

You can't cover it up

Can't cover it up

After the song was over I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and knew what was going on.

"Jazz?" I squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Um… I'm in labor…" I said. He looked like he was going to feint on the spot. So I called, "ROSIE! JAZZY'S ACTING LIKE EMMETT WHEN YOU WERE IN LABOR HELP!"

She was there in a matter of seconds, took my hand, and whispered to me, "This is gonna hurt sweetie."

~TIME WARP: THREE HOURS LATER! (DUN. DUN. DUNNNN.)~

"JASPER WHITLOCK! YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" I screamed during a very bad contraction.

"She doesn't mean it Jazz. You can feel the pain she's in. This is the second hardest thing we've ever done." Rose said comfortingly, as I pushed.

One baby crying, and a few minutes later two. I was crying so hard at the end. I never thought I would be a mother to one child, let alone two. This was by far the happiest day of my life.

"A boy and a girl!" Rose happily whispered to me as she brought us our sleeping babies, she handed Jazz our baby girl, and I got our son. He was definitely a momma's boy, and by the looks of it she was a little daddy's girl.

"Want to name her?" I whispered gently to him.

"Yes. You can name him if you want to." He whispered back, never taking his eyes off of her.

"What about Zachary Dean. Zach for short." I questioned, we were still whispering so we didn't wake them.

"I love it. Elsie Delia? We could call her Ed, or Eddy."

"Perfect." I murmured. Our first family moment, of course, ruined by Emmett, but then again what's a family moment without Em?

"I WANT TO SEE MY NEICE AND NEPHEW!" He boomed, thankfully not stirring the children.

"Emmett so help me god, if you wake them up I will get you. Remember, I just went through labor, but I could still kick your ass." I said threateningly.

"Ok, ok, sorry." He whispered getting the hint.

The twins may be brother and sister, but they looked totally different. Little Zachy looked just like his daddy. This kid was only a few hours old, and yet he had a full head of blonde hair, and had his daddy's heartbreaking facial structure. He was going to be a little heartbreaker; I can tell.

Elsie though was the total opposite, my hair and my structure; she looked almost like I did when I looked at pictures of when I was a baby. They were the perfect combination of Jazz and I.

While we were sitting there in awe, they decided to open their eyes and see the new world. Like me, Zachy had chocolate brown eyes. I just stared at him until I heard Jazz's intake of breath. I quickly looked over to see what was the matter, but what I saw made me gasp too. She had Jazzy's eyes; tiny little ocean blue orbs that captivated us both. Surprisingly they were very alert, and didn't cry as most babies do.

Emmett, saying nothing, took that as his queue to leave us alone, and we just stared at our kids, wondering where life would take us next.


	9. Author's Note Sadly

**Hey Guys:**

**I have never planed to do an authors note, but if you want to read it (YES YOU DO) because it explains certain things. I'm sorry for the confusion. (P.S. Thank you to AshleyCullenHale3, you told me that things needed to be explained.)**

**ON THE SUBJECT OF DOUSHEWARD'S DEATH(S)**

**HE SENT A FAKE HIM TO THE CASTLE. SO HE'S STILL ALIVE. THEN I OF COURSE KILLED HIM AGAIN. Please bare with me if I do want to kill him a few more times, a few more clones. I do quite enjoy writing the reactions… *Bella and Jasper come in to do the next one***

**ON THE SUBJECT OF ELSIE'S NICKNAME! **

**We will scratch 'Ed' or 'Eddy' from the record. Case closed.**

**MY STORY WAS COMPLETED AS OF 12/8/09. Guys I love that you alerted my story, but it's done. If you want more vote yes on my poll…**

**ON MY POLL: I DECIDED JUST TO CONTINUE WITH THE SEQUEL. **

**Thanks for listening,**

**~Klutzy, Bella + Jasper**


End file.
